


I Only See You

by LuminousLake



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLake/pseuds/LuminousLake
Summary: Kaneki's love for Hide sees beyond his many scars.





	I Only See You

It had been an accident, really.

 

Kaneki had went to Hide’s room to check on him and see if he needed anything. That and just to reaffirm that his longlost best friend was actually here with him and not just some hallucination or dream. He had went to the door and knocked, but upon receiving no answer he had let himself in to make sure nothing was wrong with Hide.

 

The bedroom was empty and Kaneki could distantly hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, but his mind wasn’t really focused on that, but rather the familiar mask that was lying on the bed.

 

The Scarecrow Mask.

 

Hide’s scarecrow mask.

 

His breath quickened at the prospect of seeing his best friend without his ever present mask. Half of him wanted to leave immediately and respect his human’s privacy, but the other and much louder half wanted to stay and finally see what Hide looked like after their long separation.

 

But in the end, the choice was taken from him when the bathroom door opened and Hide walked out with a cloud of steam.

 

Both men froze at the sight of each before Hide let out a strangled squeak and tried to return to the bathroom.

 

“Hide wait!” Kaneki cried, quickly grabbing the hand of his fleeing friend. He could feel Hide struggle to free himself while also keeping his face hidden as much as possible. A steady stream of choked whimpers falling from his lips.

 

“Hide please, it’s okay,” Kaneki whispered in a soothing voice, trying to calm his friend. “You don’t have to hide yourself from me. I want…I want us to be able to trust each other again, like we used to. I don’t want us to have anymore secrets between us.”

 

Gradually, Hide calmed down though he still was turned away from the ghoul. With trembling hands, he made a motion for his notepad. The white haired male was quick to fufill the request though he was loath to release Hide’s hand. He watched patiently as Hide wrote down something on his notepad before showing him the message.

 

(I don’t want to upset you)

 

Kaneki had always known that Hide was hiding his injuries for his benefit, that he didn’t want Kaneki to feel bad for hurting him as bad as he had. But as horrible and guilty the ghoul would feel upon seeing the damage he had done to his friend, he needed to show the other that he would love and accept him just the same. Just like Hide had done for him. He told the human as such and was relieved to see Hide hold up his notepad again that said,

 

(Alright, but don’t complain that I’m not cute anymore.)

 

Slowly, but surely Hide finally turned around and Kaneki got his look at his friend’s face. His chest tightened at the sight of scarring on his human’s neck and face. Tears sprung into his eyes. How could he have done such a thing to his most beloved friend?! And how could Hide even stand to be around him after all the pain he’s caused him?!

 

Hide noticed his sorrow and quickly wrote a new message.

 

(I knew it was too soon. I knew you’d be bothered by my hide-ousness)

 

A chuckle fell from Kaneki’s lips despite how horrible he was feeling. Only Hide could pull off such a feat. Before he could stop himself he had the other wrapped in a hug, nuzzling gently at the scarred flesh on Hide’s neck.

 

“I don’t think you’re hideous,” he whispered, lips grazing the sensitive skin and causing the other to shiver. “I think you’re beautiful, smart, caring, wonderful, sweet, and most of all, absolutely adorable. Just like you’ve always been.” Kaneki smiled when he felt the skin underneath his lips start to warm up. Pulling back, he could see the bright blush spread across his cheeks.

 

“So cute,” the white haired male said, pressing his lips against those burning cheeks. “So perfect.”

 

(Don’t you think you’re laying it on a little thick? You don’t have to say all that just to make me feel better.)

 

Kaneki simply shook his head and cupped Hide’s glowing cheeks. He made sure to have the blonde’s undivided attention so he could read the sincerity in his eyes and voice.

 

“Hide, I love you. I love you so much and there is nothing in the world that will change that. I don’t see your scars, I only see you.”

 

A smile that lit up the whole room spread across Hide’s face before he shot forward and connected his lips with Kaneki’s.


End file.
